Darling?
by JazzM137
Summary: This is a piece cobbled together from different series with spoilers John has finally blown it with Jo and George turns up in an amazing feat of coincidence to help him get over her
1. Chapter 1

Jo was confused. She couldn't make up her mind whether to go slap John or kiss him again. Since they had first met when Jo was John's pupil, John had held her under a spell; no matter how many times he cheated or lied Jo always found herself letting him back into her life, much to her despair. Here she was, about to get married to Marc, a wonderful surgeon with wonderful children but she found herself being drawn back to John. Everything about him entranced her but she knew, deep in her heart, no matter what he was promising, she couldn't stay.

"I'm sorry John I have to leave. I'm getting married tomorrow and I just can't do this." Jo half wanted him to stop her leaving, to wrap her up in his strong comforting masculine arms and just hold her but John made no response to her little speech, so the only thing Jo could do was leave. Walking to the front door Jo reached for the door handle. She felt John hold on to her other hand and familiar tingles went shooting down her spine. Turning round she gazed into his clear blue eyes and saw how much he loved her. As John looked deep into Jo's hazel eyes he saw just how much she wanted to be with him. All it took was look into each other's eyes and a lingering kiss to progress the whole situation.

Later on that afternoon Jo emerged from John's room smelling distinctly of John's exquisite aftershave. John walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"God you look gorgeous!" said John appreciatively. Jo said nothing. John started to potter around the kitchen "Do you want some tea, darling?"

"Errm… of course" she said slipping into one of the kitchen chairs in a daze like state. It was then the self-loathing penny dropped, she realised what had actually happened, "Wait a minute! I am not your darling! I am a lying, cheating, adulteress who should be getting married tomorrow, married to someone who is not the man I have just slept with!" John was slightly taken aback by the small rant that had just issued from his lovers lips.

"Of course you aren't a 'lying, cheating, adulteress'! You are a clever…" Jo cut him up mid-sentence,

"What was that if it wasn't cheating? Huh? I lied to Marc when I came here…"

"Maybe it was just the realisation that you and I should be together, that I'm the one that you love." This was all just a little too much for Jo.

"You pompous git! Why does everything have to be about you? I love Marc and this was just some stupid mistake. That's all that our relationship has turned out to be, a stupid mistake. We have gone through so much shit for a stupid mistake!" Jo then stormed out of the kitchen and straight out of the door. Bumping into the doorman on her way out Jo ran to her car and got in but instead of driving off in a mad fury she hung her head and cried. She cried and cried until it felt like there was nothing left inside her and it was only then that she turned the key in the ignition and set off.

Pulling into her drive she was grateful that Marc wasn't home yet, the kids were all out and she was alone in the house. Jo hurried upstairs to the bathroom as soon as she walked through the door. Leaving her clothes at the edge of the bath Jo turned the shower on and started the process of washing away John from her mind. As she stepped out of the scalding hot shower, fresh and pink the front door opened and she heard Marc call up the stairs.

"Jo darling where are you?" Jo shuddered guiltily as she remembered how she had answered when John had called her darling only an hour ago. Shaking the thought from her head she replied to her fiancé,

"I just got out of the shower, I'll be down in a second." As she quickly dressed she started to feel a bit paranoid, did Marc know that John called her darling, did he know that she had been out, did he know what she had done when she went out?


	2. Chapter 2

John sat on his sofa, his eyes were pointed at the cricket match on the television but he wasn't watching it, he was thinking about what had happened. It had hit him hard when he found out that Jo was getting married and since the day he found out about it he had been working really hard to win Jo back, and he did, almost, but it backfired and blew up in his face. Was he really that self-involved that he honestly didn't believe that Jo could ever love anyone else? Did he believe that he was the only one for her when he regularly proved that she wasn't the only one for him?

His phone ringing finally roused him from his musings.

"John Deed" he said as way of an introduction.

"John, darling, it's George" said his ex-wife in her 'ever-so' posh accent "I was wondering whether you knew what day it was" John was confused, George had phoned him up to ask what day it was,

"Friday 30 June…why?" George sighed exasperatedly down the phone,

"Married for eighteen years and you still don't know what day my birthday is! Charming!"

"Happy Birthday," said John sincerely "what are you doing tonight then? I bet lover boy is taking you out for a 'romantic' dinner."

"Neil's in Dublin for a meeting, Charlie is at an all night sit-in and Daddy is at a judge's seminar, why else do you think I'd be calling you?"

"Maybe you remembered how good I am at…" George interrupted before John could finish his sentence,

"At what John?" she asked her tone daring John to say anything out of line,

"Celebrating," answered John his voice full of innocence "What did you think I was going to say?" he asked her his intentions purely mischievous.

"It doesn't matter"

"Are you sure you didn't remember anything else I'm good at?"

"Other than leading conversations down pointless ego trips, nope I don't remember any other 'talents." George knew John and she knew that if it was up to him they would sit here dodging each others questions, never saying what they meant and hoping that the other might just pick up on their actual meaning. George was getting slightly bored of the 'game' and if John wasn't going to grow up she might prefer birthday dinner on her own. Sensing George's growing annoyance, John thought it'd be advisable to just try and finish up this particular 'pointless ego trip'.

"Do you want me to pick you up about seven thirty?"

"Sounds like a brilliant plan to me; I'll see you then" Checking the clock in the hallway John realised that he had a couple hours before he had to get ready.

It had been a long time since George had been open to any advance by John and she was going to make it extremely clear about the fact she was indeed open to an advance tonight. Her dark blonde hair was flawlessly straight and her figure hugging black dress asserted her assets perfectly, she was going to leave nothing chance, not tonight. Holding her martini in one hand she looked at herself in one of the many floor length mirrors that adorned her room, it had been a while since she had made an effort of this kind and she was almost surprised at the results, her long slender legs, her impressive cleavage, her tiny waist, they were all as they were twenty years ago but then again, twenty years ago John had already left her for Jo. Dismissing the thought from her mind George preened in front of the mirror for a while until the doorbell rang signalling John's arrival. John was gob-smacked when he saw how gorgeous George looked, she always made an effort but tonight she looked fantastic. Accepting George's invite into the house John sat in the immaculately tidy lounge and sipped at the scotch she had poured him. As George had fumbled around in the drinks cabinet John tried to restrain himself from even looking at the derrière she so obviously flaunted his way. Standing up John moved to look out of the window at the passing traffic. Sipping again at the scotch John watched as the people wandered through life not knowing what the next day would contain or even if there would be a next day for definite.

He had zoned out as he watched the world tick over but he was brought back to reality by George's insistent question,

"Were you even bloody listening?" George looked at John's puzzled face, "I was trying to pay you a compliment and you stood there ignoring me"

"Well say it again and I shall listen intently,"

"I don't feel like paying compliments now, the moment has passed…" George was just being obtuse now but John was in too much of a good mood to care. He knew he should wait until they were at the restaurant but right now seem as good a time as any to give George her present. From the inside pocket of his jacket John pulled a small wrapped package. Crossing the room he handed it to George giving her a brief peck on the cheek,

"As it is your birthday, I thought I might as well bring a present," George looked thoroughly surprised, at John's thoughtfulness and also partly because of the electricity that coursed down her spine as a result of John's lips brushing her cheek.

Ripping away the paper George could see that it was a jewellery box and upon opening the box George saw the most exquisite string of pearls she had ever seen, they were completely white and perfectly formed. Taking the necklace from George, John put the pearls on her.

"They are perfect John, really, really perfect!" as soon as the clasp was done up George spun round and almost kissed John straight on the lips, stopping quickly, she kissed him on the cheek, blushing profusely at the 'almost' faux pas,

"I think that this is a good moment to head towards the restaurant don't you?" asked John, George nodded in agreement, linking her arm with John's as they walked out of the house to John's black convertible.

The meal was good; the wine better and the conversation sparkling. John sat marvelling at George's beauty as they talked of all things, from literature to gossip to politics,

"So has lover boy got any smart moves hidden up his sleeve then?" George looked at John pointedly,

"The very fact that I'm here with you and not my fiancé surely tells you that I am not interested in talking about Neil."

"Point taken," John looked deep into George's eyes as they glistened in the candlelight. He must have lost himself in the dark blue pools of her eyes because all of a sudden a voice at his shoulder piped up,

"Monsieur?" dessert had arrived and he hadn't even noticed.

As the deserts were finished and the bill paid, George and John started to make their way towards John's car,

"I've had a really nice evening John," said George sincerely

"Well if I'm not mistaken you remember my aptitude for celebrating don't you?"

John opened the door for George before walking around the car to get in. As they were about to set off George placed her hand on John's thigh and whispered in his ear,

"We could always carry the party on at my house if you wanted" John turned the key in the ignition and started the drive back to George's.


	3. Chapter 3

Closing her eyes George revelled in the wave of bliss flowing over her. She had forgotten just how expertly John could employ his hands. It had been a long time since she had felt John's particularly magnificent brand of neck rub, but there was no doubt that she had needed it. The accumulated stress of the week and turning another year older had manifested itself in insatiably tight shoulders but now that little problem had been taken care of she could focus on having a lovely evening. Moving from her seat on the sofa George poured both of them a nice large drink.

"Here we go," she said passing the drink over the high back of the sofa before moving round to join John. Sitting facing him George stared straight into John's gorgeous eyes and it was all she could do to restrain herself from launching herself at him. This act of restraint was made all the harder the moment John opened his mouth,

"I propose a toast to a beautiful..." with every word the sexual tension rose

"sexy..." George could feel his voice starting to work its magic on her

"intelligent..." It was almost impossible for her to stop herself

"unbelievable woman who captures my breath the same way she did when I met her all those years ago." By this point both John and George knew what they wanted. Taking George's glass and placing it on the table with his own, John caressed George's cheek before initiating a mind-blowing kiss. In all their years apart neither one of them had ever experienced the chemistry they shared with anyone else, but as soon as they were back together again it was amazing. There was no learning needed, no acclimatizing, the second their lips touched they were back on familiar ground. George remembered the way John bit her lip and the way he liked her to run her hands through his hair. Breaking apart and resurfacing George looked into John's eyes, her gaze smouldering. Chewing the corner of her lip she asked the question that was hanging over them

"Bedroom?" The response wasn't verbal but was never the less emphatic. Taking John's hand George led him through to her decadently decorated boudoir. George's decorational taste had certainly not changed and John wondered whether this was a sign that other rather important tastes had remained.

The clothes were quickly discarded as the kisses became more frenzied. It wasn't long before George lay on the bed clad purely in her lace underwear as she was kissed from head to toe and it wasn't long after that moment that John had rid George of the lacy thong that had separated him from his goal. His tongue sent ripples of gratification through George as she lay back clutching the sheets. Closing her eyes she moaned a deep, husky groan of pleasure as John tipped her over the edge into the throes of ecstasy. Moving his attention up George's body John returned to his previous activity of kissing George's beautiful full lips.

"Darling I think that it's your turn now..."said George with a huge smile on her face. Turning John on to his back George started the descent. His neck, his thighs, his chest all served as landing places for George's soft kisses before she started one of John's favourite acts. Licking her lips she slipped them over John's rather well-endowed member and commenced to pleasure him with skill that he had never encountered before or after their marriage...

Many hours later as they lay spent and exhausted, George lay with her head on John's strong masculine chest and heaved a huge sigh of relief,

"I honestly never felt that I could possibly ever feel like this again, but here I am, and it's all because of you..."

"I do try my best..." Running his hands through George's hair it wasn't long before they both slipped into simple uncomplicated sleep.


End file.
